


Wanna Ruin Our Friendship?-Reddie

by Musical_memess



Series: IT Ships [7]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ben Hanscom is a Good Friend, Bisexual Beverly Marsh, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Stanley Uris, College AU, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Pansexual Mike Hanlon, Underage Drinking, eddie gets wasted, eddies a lightweight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_memess/pseuds/Musical_memess
Summary: "Wanna ruin our friendship?" He smirked and pulled away drops to his knees."NONONO! Eddie what the fuck!?" I grab his arms and pull him up."Lets go home you're drunk"Another one of the stories I found while clearing out my wattpad drafts. Basically the Losers go to a party and everyone leaves except for Richie and Eddie. Richie gets Eddie drunk as fuck and some shit goes down. Also Eddie doesn't sexually harass Richie. He's drunk and doesn't know whats happening. So don't come at me. Read at your own risk.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: IT Ships [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718602
Kudos: 29





	Wanna Ruin Our Friendship?-Reddie

**Author's Note:**

> I don't drink so this is based on me texting my friends asking them what its like to take a shot. So sorry if it's cringy.

Richie's POV

I walk into the room. I let myself in of course because everyone had something better to do even if it including fucking in, whomever's house this is, or getting drunk they can't speak. I hold the door open and let the Loser's follow me in. 

"Do you even know who's house this is, Rich?" Bev asks while putting her hand on my shoulder. I turn around a smirk. "Don't know a single person here. Followed a random car with a bunch of drunkies in it" I wink before walking into the crowd. Stan and Bill go sit on the couch together while Ben and Bev go to the kitchen to find a spare slice of pizza. Mike had some last minute thing so he couldn't come. I head off to the drink before-wait where the fuck is Eddie? I walk back to the door and go outside. He's sitting up against a tree by himself. I walk over and kneel down. 

"What's up spaghetti?" I smile.

"Oh hey Rich" He looks at me with a small smile.

"Why is such a pretty boy sitting out here all by himself?" I sit next to him.

"Just lost the group" He leans on me. 

I smile and look at him. "You wanna go back in with me? I won't lose you. We can get drunk and show everyone up" I wink. He rolls his eyes. "You promise you won't leave me?"

"I promise" I stand up and hold my hand out for him. He hesitates before taking it. I pull him up and tighten my grip on his hand as I run into the house again, pulling him with me.

"WHAT THE FUCK RICHARD!?" He screams as I basically drag him through the sweaty crowd. I laugh as we get to the drinks. Or whats left of the drinks. The table is dripping with sticky liquids. If it was any dark, I would of easy mistaken the liquid for spit or maybe cum. I pull a cup from the table and fill it with punch that's also mixed with either vodka or tequila. I hand it to Eddie before repeating the process for myself. I face him and smile. "Like it?"

"Haven't tried it yet" He looks down into the cup. 

"Sip it Ed's" I chug the rest before throwing the cup into the crowd. He looks at my with disgust. "Jesus Christ"

"Drink it, pussy!" I check all the table for shot glasses before lining them up all together and prepare them. "We're doing shots next" 

He gives a "get it over with" look before downing the whole cup at once and stares at me. "That was fucking amazing-can I have more?" He drops the cup and looks at the shots.

"Maybe a bit later. Lets do a few shots then we'll go from there"

I place six shot classes together. Three for me, three for Ed's. It usually took me about five shots to get drunk but I knew three is as much as Eddie could take to get drunk. He's smaller and he already had a drink. He'll be wasted by the end of the night. 

"Ready?" I pick one up and smile. 

"I guess" he follows me and sighs before picking a glass up. I wink before raising it to my lips and quickly swallow it all. I feel the burn but just scream a "WOO!" to distract myself. I look back at Eddie. He was sipping the substance.

"Ed's no. Take it all quickly. You got it" 

He rolled his eyes before copying me and took it all. He slammed the glass down and looked back at me after. "Holy shit" He smiled. 

"yea?" I smile and pick another one up. 

"Yea!" He smiles and he picks another up. I hold it towards him and he sees to get my idea. He crosses his arm over mine and I count down. 

"3, 2, 1!" And we both take it at the same time. I pull my arm away and smile. His eyes are watering but he was really enjoying himself. Eddie just needs to be exposed to things he'd never do and he'd love them. It was just his way I guess. 

"Last one, ok?" I point out as I pick up another shot. He nods and picks it up and smiles. 

"Ok. Can I count this time?" 

I smile. "Go for it"

"3, 2, 1!" We both tilt our heads back and well, take the shot. I put the class down once I'm done and focus on Eddie. "Lets go get some food"

He nods and I lead him to the kitchen. I lean against the counter and take a piece of pizza and give it to Eddie. You know, like the gentlemen I am. I feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket and I see Bev's calling. 

"Hey Ed's, I'm going outside to answer Bev's call. I'll be back stay here."

He nods and I walk out and answer it. "Hey what's up?"

"Hey so uh, Bill and Stan got hungry so we went to grab food. Sorry we left without you but we couldn't find you and Eddie."

"Dude. You didn't even look. We have been by the drinks all night." I snicker.

"Alright alright! Stan and Bill left and me and Ben followed and we forgot about you two. Happy?"

"Very. Alright it's cool. I'll take Eddie back to mine and we'll order a pizza. We can walk"

"Alright. I'll buy you two breakfast tomorrow. I'm sorry"

"Don't stress it. Go eat with your boys" I smile. 

I can practically feel her soft smile through the phone. "Thanks, Rich. Love you. Bye"

"Bye baby" I hang up and walk back in and back to the kitchen. Eddie is no where to be seen. I roll my eyes and try to calm myself down and find him. I walk upstairs when a hand pulls me into a bathroom. I look and see of course, Eddie. He pins me against the wall and locks the door. This has happened countless times but by Eddie? I would of laughed if you told me this would happen.

"Ed's?" 

I pulls one arm away from me and cups my face. "Hey baby"

"Jesus Christ you're drunk." I shake my head.

"You sure? What if I'm doing this on my own?" He leans in. His lips inches away from mine.

"Eddie don't you fucking dare" I whisper against him. If he did, I wouldn't allow myself to pull away. I'd kiss back. I can't control myself.

He smirks and does the worst thing ever: he kisses me. I taste the alcohol on his lips as I kiss back. He puts both of his hands down and holds my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls away and smiles. I hate myself for not pushing back.

"Wanna ruin our friendship?" He smirked and pulled away drops to his knees.

"NONONO! Eddie what the fuck!?" I grab his arms and pull him up. 

"Lets go home you're drunk" 

"I just wanna say, this isn't the liquor talking, I like you and I want you so badly. Please Richie let my have you"

I've never seen Eddie drunk. I don't know if he was telling the truth or if he was horny. 

"Eddie lets go back to my dorm." I sigh and hug him because I don't know what to do.

"I'll go back to your dorm if you do one thing" He whispers in my ear.

"What?" I groan. I want this night to be over. I should of never gave Eddie any drinks.

"Make out with my. Just once"

Is this taking advantage of him or getting him back to safety? Fucking hell. I'm gonna do it. 

"Just once. Ok?" 

He bites his lip while smiling, looks at me and nods. I cringe. I'm gonna hate myself in the morning but the situation calls for tit. I press out lips together and kiss him. He smiles and kisses back tangling his hands in my hair. I hold his waist as our lips move together. It was easily the best thing and the worst thing I've ever experienced. After a few seconds, I pull away and face him. 

"Can we go now?"

He nods and lets me drag him out of the bathroom. I leave the house and walk back to my dorm. 

...the next morning...

I was up for about an hour till Eddie woke up. I changed him into my hoodie and a pair of my sweats. 

"Richie?" I heard his soft voice come from my bed. I slept on the couch.

I look up and walk over. I hand him a pill and a glass of water. 

"You ok?"

"My head hurts like shit" He swallows the pill and sits up. 

"Yea no shit. Do you remember a single thing from last night?" I ask hesitantly. 

"I remember us taking the shots but it's all blurry after that" He pauses. "Did I say anything? I tell the truth when I'm drunk"

I go wide eyed. "Eddie uh you were very talkative last night. For sure"

"Oh my fuck. What'd I say?" He looks scared.

"It would be better if you didn't know" I look away and sigh.

"No. Please tell me, Rich"

"Are you sure? Eddie it might ruin some shit"

"Tell me. Please"

"We made out and you said you love me and want me" I say slowly. I don't wanna have to repeat myself. 

"Holy shit. Richie I'm so sorry" He looks away. 

"I don't care about that but, Ed's, was it true that you like me?"

"Yea. I'm sorry"

"Eddie fucking Kaspbrak. You know I like you to right?"

"Shut the fuck up" he looks at me with a smile.

"Yea but I just thought that since you were drunk that you didn't mean it"

"You can ask Stan. When I'm drunk, I'll pour out my life secrets. I hate when I do"

I sit on the bed next to him and hold his hand. "Well maybe that can be a good thing"

He ran his thumb over my hand and looked into my eyes. "Maybe"

I nod before kissing him but this time. I didn't cringe. It felt so so right. I loved it. I loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> also sorry for any mistakes. I don't bother to read over these.


End file.
